One Shots de Teen Wolf
by Sofia Du Ciar
Summary: Une sortie qui finit mal... Une intrusion dans la maison des Hale... Un alpha sans meute ou encore une rencontre importune. Ou un lot de one shot portant sur la série tv de Teen Wolf abordant le quotidien, des scènes banales ou peu banales, possibles et imaginées. Je me limite aux deux premières saisons... Je respecte ma passion pour le duo Scott/Dereck, pas le canon.
1. one shot 1

**Bonjour / Bonsoir ,**

 **Ici je publierai quelques one shot écrits sous le coups de l'inspiration et du moment sur la série télévisée des années 2000 intitulée TEEN WOLF.** **Or, j'ai pris la liberté de ne pas réellement respecter les faits et/ou orientations des personnages.**

 **De fait, ici, je voulais surtout travailler sur la notion _"d'âme-sœur"_ qui est fortement développée dans toutes histoires de wattpad/série/livres/fictions... **

**A ma sauce donc ce concept assez flou et non abordé dans la série Teen Wolf , sera décrite à travers de brefs one shot écrits sur des coups de tête.** **Je dois avouer que le personnage de Derek Hale m'a fascinée dès le début de la série. Et celui de Scott McCall m'a fait penser à un personnage d'un autre livre que j'écris sur wattpad. Donc, j'adore ce duo que je ne dissocierai jamais, ou presque.**

 **Voilà, bonne lecture et à bientôt !**

 **Sofia**

* * *

 **One shot 1**

Finalement affalé sur un canapé, sous une fenêtre, s'endormant alors qu'il attendait le retour de Derek qui avait reçu un appel qui l'avait troublé, Scott n'entendit pas entrer. Il avait passé une partie de la journée à réviser pour son examen d'entrée à cette université qui faisait partie des seules à proposer un programme d'histoire et mythologie. Il voulait être pris afin de pouvoir enfin avoir une vision historiquement structurée de l'équilibre qui définissait la société des créatures dont il faisait partie malgré lui...

Derek en partant lui avait promis de ne pas tarder, ce qui l'avait incité à l'attendre. Il avait espéré ne pas s'assoupir et n'avait même pas remarqué que le sommeil le prenait alors qu'il lisait une énième étude anthropologique sur la croyance des loups garous. La maison de famille des Hale qui avait vu mourir tant des siens dans ce terrible incendie avait été remise à neuf pour que le couple n'ait pas à faire face à quelques mauvaises surprises de la vie citadine. Isolée dans les bois, au cœur de la propriété, cette maison était, selon Derek, une forteresse... Un refuge...

\- Il dort, commenta avec dédain une voix, tirant Scott de son doux songe.

\- Pas possible voyons, il nous a forcément entendus arriver et...

\- J'vous dis qu'il dort, répliqua la première voix.

\- Moins fort, abrutis, il va se réveiller, siffla une troisième voix.

Scott ouvrit brusquement les yeux, ses sens en alerte, certain qu'il pourrait faire face à n'importe quelle menace... Il ne s'attendait pas à croiser les prunelles carmin d'un alpha accompagné de deux bétas aux crocs dévoilés. Le trio lui grognait dessus, réclamant sa soumission, sa reconnaissance de son impuissance. Mais Scott , fidèle à lui même, ne comptait pas se laisser faire, grondant de colère en constatant que ces trois vagabonds avaient mis les pieds dans leur nid douillet, leur chez-eux, la maison de Derek...

\- Soumets toi ou je te donnerai une leçon avant de te faire tomber à genoux, gronda l'alpha, un grand blond bien bâti.

\- SORTEZ DE CHEZ NOUS, ordonna avec colère Scott en bondissant sur l'alpha qui le projeta à terre sans délicatesse aucune. Il eut juste le temps de se relever pour encaisser un violent coups de griffe qui lui entailla profondément l'épaule, lui arrachant un cri de douleur alors qu'il plongeait sur le côté pour éviter l'attaque de l'autre bêta.

\- Je pense que nous allons bien nous amuser en attendant Hale, fit, narquois, l'alpha.

\- C'est une âme soeur, commenta platement un des bêtas. Son odeur est semblable à celle de Hale.

\- Cela rend la partie encore plus amusante, fit l'alpha.

\- C'est tabou de les toucher, commenta l'autre bêta. Le code d'honneur s'y est toujours opposé.

\- Et je suis l'alpha de notre meute alors vous allez m'obéir et faire ployer ce bêta, âme soeur ou pas ! Aboya l'alpha. Les oreilles des deux bêtas s'écrasèrent contre leurs crânes. Grognant de mécontentement, incapables de désobéir à un ordre direct de leur alpha, ils s'avancèrent vers Scott qui serrait contre lui son bras mutilé, ses prunelles assombries par la colère.

\- Vous empiétez sur le territoire de notre meute, vous allez amèrement le regretter, grogna-t-il à l'adresse de l'alpha blond.

\- Gardes ta langue, louveteau, c'est avec Hale que j'ai des comptes à régler mais si tu me provoques, je n'hésiterai pas à te corriger.

\- Hilarant... En attendant, quoi que vous fassiez, Derek va vous démolir.

Provoquer risquait de lui ramener de sérieux ennuis, il le savait. Stiles lui aurait dit de fermer sa belle gueule s'il avait été là... Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de dire ce qu'il pensait, de faire comprendre que même si la violence faisait tomber son corps à genoux, son esprit lui ne serait jamais soumis à un alpha qui se permettait de faire irruption ainsi chez eux.

L'alpha fut face à lui en un battement de cil. Sa main garnie de longue griffes qui entaillaient la chair tendre pressait lentement le cou de ce gamin qui osait le provoquer ouvertement, remettre ainsi son autorité et sa position en cause face à sa meute... Il le soulevait doucement, exaltant en entendant son cœur s'emballer, sa respiration se faire plus hachée, ces larmes de sang vermeil couler le long de ce cou pâle...

\- Derek Hale ne sera jamais capable de me vaincre...

Les deux bêtas se lancèrent un regard significatif. Le sang d'une âme sœur coulait... Une âme sœur était torturée... Le code était violé sciemment... Lorsque dans le cadre de l'entrée principale se découpa la silhouette menaçante et grondante de l'alpha Hale, les deux bêtas posèrent un genou à terre, baissant la tête, pour reconnaître la non reconnaissance de l'autre alpha, celui qui jubilait tant en violentant une âme soeur qu'il n'avait pas entendu approcher son grand ennemi.

\- White... Lâches mon âme soeur, ordonna d'une voix vibrante d'autorité Derek, ses prunelles d'un azur de glace transperçant l'autre alpha alors qu'il entrait dans la maison d'un pas lent, inquiet de sentir les effluves du sang de Scott effleurer ses narines sensibles...

Le-dit White n'eut guère l'occasion de réagir, une poigne le saisit par l'épaule pour le projeter avec violence hors de la maison, l'envoyant s'écraser lourdement contre un tronc. Une épaule déboîtée, une clavicule sûrement cassée, l'alpha se relevait en grognant. Il avait lâché sa proie...

\- Hale, quel plaisir d'enfin croiser ta route...

\- Tu sais que je ne te laisserai pas quitter cet endroit en vie. Pas après ce que tu lui as fait...

Dans les bras de Derek, Scott avait porté ses mains à sa gorge, reprenant son souffle avec douleur alors que la chair entaillée laissait des perles de sang couler.

\- Oh... On commençait seulement à s'amuser...

Un grondement sourd monta de la gorge de Derek qui, instinctivement, resserrait sa poigne autour des épaules de son protégé. Scott ne put réprimer le frisson d'horreur qui l'avait pris alors que cet alpha affirmait que le torturer, le blesser, était à ses yeux un amusement...

\- Tu vas mourir, White, affirma le dernier Hale en posant son amant sur un canapé avant de se tourner vers l'alpha amusé. Il ne lui laissa aucune occasion de troubler plus encore son protégé, lui bondissant à la gorge avec un certain acharnement et une vive volonté de lui faire du mal. L'éclat de panique dans le regard de l'alpha ne l'empêcha pas de lui briser la nuque après l'avoir mis à terre.


	2. one shot 2

**One shot 2**

Il était là, à deux pas de lui, cette arme braquée sur sa tête. Cette arme qui avait tué tant des qui avait blessé tant d'autres... Cette arme qui l'avait rendu impuissant. Qui avait malmené, torturé, son jeune compagnon... Et son propre corps, incendié de douleur, le laissait dans un état d'impuissance et de fébrilité sans précédents. Dans sa poitrine, un grondement prenait de l'ampleur, illustrant sa colère et sa douleur.

\- Quel beau duo, chantonna le chasseur qui le menaçait de son arme. Du plat du pied, il retourna l'adolescent gémissant de douleur à l'abdomen en sang. La douleur du plus jeune ne faisait qu'accentuer sa rage et son sentiment d'impuissance. Il n'était même pas assez conscient pour réagir, pourquoi le tourmenter lui? Cette violence gratuite portée contre son protégé le faisait trembler de rage...

\- Un beau jeunot et un beau mâle... Je dois dire que je ne suis pas déçu...

Il saisit le plus jeune par les cheveux, le relevant en faisant fi de ses gémissements de douleur. Son visage face à celui de l'adolescent semi-conscient, il laissa le canon de son arme effleurer son visage, remontant le long de sa mâchoire pour l'appuyer contre sa tempe.

\- Si jeune mais si tendre... J'hésite entre le briser ou le lécher...

\- Éloignez vous ... gronda Dereck en puisant dans sa douleur et sa colère pour trouver la force de se redresser sur ses bras, son regard braqué sur la forme inerte de son protégé.

\- Hmm... Il semblerait que le clébard Hale en redemande, s'amusa un autre.

\- Laissez... Laissez le, poursuivit Dereck, faisant fi de la douleur qui l'assommait, de la panique qui le rendait fou, des gémissement de son protégé qui faisaient battre son cœur douloureusement...

\- Et si nous nous amusions un peu avec ce louveteau, proposa le troisième.

Ce rire guttural, déplacé sortant de cette gorge fit monter le long de son échine un frisson de dégoût et de pur mépris... Il voulait les détruire. Il voulait les faire souffrir. Tous. Pour avoir osé les attaquer chez lui, dans cette maison qui avait connu une renaissance, qui s'était dressée au cœur de ses cendres pour accueillir la vie qui l'avait quitté lors de ce fameux incendie...

Il fut debout sans comprendre ce qui l'avait potentiellement aidé. Sa colère ? Son mépris pour son impuissance ? Son impuissance ? Les paroles des chasseurs ? Les gémissements de Scott...

Son loups fut rapide, ses prunelles d'un bleu d'acier virent mourir leurs assaillants en quelques battements de coeur. Ses griffes étaient trempées de sang frais dont la tiédeur contrastait avec la froideur de son regard. Il émit un grondement de plus, face au misérable tremblant qui tenait encore son protégé inconscient. Face à ce loups en colère, le chasseur eut à peine le temps de le lâcher avant de se faire projeter dix mètres plus loin d'un revers du bras...

Ils avaient connu des sombres temps, une période d'insécurité et de trouble qui n'avait pas laissé l'adolescent de l'époque s'en sortir sans séquelles. Enfin, le duo avait réussi à se trouver une stabilité, un équilibre, une routine qui les sortait de la violence qui les avait pris et noyés sans délicatesse aucune... Mais il avait fallu que l'histoire leur accorde encore quelques sombres lignes. Que leur paix soit troublée. Il avait fallu que ces misérables viennent chez eux...

Le code d'honneur des chasseur voulait que soit chassé celui qui les chasse. Ils avaient presque toujours eut pour conduite celle transmise par leurs ancêtres, leurs aînés... Mais la tendance des dernières générations se voulait différente. Ils avaient la malsaine jubilation de traquer et massacrer les créatures. Ils chassaient pour chasser. Pas pour l'équilibre. Pas pour la sécurité de... Pour leur plaisir personnel... Et il avait fallu qu'un groupe de ces despotes vienne envahir leur maison... Une maison récemment remise à neuf... Il ne pouvait laisser cela passer... Non...

Avec délicatesse, Derek souleva Scott pour l'emmener loin de la hantise de la douleur. Tous ont droit à une quelconque paix, non?


	3. one shot 3

**Vous êtes arrivés au troisième one shot?**

 **Oh, eh bien je suis ravie ! Finalement ce ne sera pas simplement un récit parmi tant d'autres que je fais pour les oublier... xp**

 **Je ne sais trop que penser de mes écrits, je ne suis pas du genre à écrire ce genre de o.s... BREF...**

 **Si vous avez aimé, ou pas, chères lectrices, chers lecteurs, laissez moi votre retour, avis, injure, mépris... J'ACCEPTE TOUTE RÉACTION ahaha XD**

 **Bref, je vais me re-concentrer sur mon cours là... Pas très sérieus d'écrire en auditoire...**

 **Sofiaaa**

* * *

 **One shot 3**

Il gisait à terre, la poitrine marquée d'une longue entaille qui lui avait été infligée par ces griffes. Debout plus loin, pétrifie, tremblant d'horreur, il ne pouvait détacher son regard de celui qui avait tailladé son compagnon.

Il ne pouvait croire que cela se soit produit si simplement, si rapidement... Ils revenaient de ce stupide restaurant où il avait voulu l'emmener, fier de sa trouvaille dans ce coin pas si loin du centre. Ils avaient passé une soirée parfaite, trop parfaite pour son penchant pour la malchance mais il avait décidé de ne pas y penser. Alors qu'ils regagnaient la voiture de Derek, garée non loin du restaurant, ils s'étaient fait interpellés. Un alpha sans meute ayant reconnu Derek, ayant reconnu l'odeur d'un Hale... Alors il l'avait interpellé.

\- HALE ! Tu es l'alpha de la meute Hale ! Tu es donc celui qui a tué ce cher Peter !

Derek avait posé un regard noir sur l'homme qui avait parlé. Il n'aimait pas son ton. Sa phrase sonnait comme une accusation... Il avait écarté Scott, le poussant dans son sillage alors que l'inconnu s'avançait vers eux. L'alpha sans meute avait remarqué son geste, son regard, il n'avait pas tardé à cracher avec un certain mépris :

\- Un gamin ? Un étranger ? Alors que lui était ta famille... TA MEUTE !

\- Je ne vous connais pas et visiblement vous ne savez pas tout de mon oncle, alors restez en là et partez, avait calmement demandé Derek qui était sur se gardes, peu ravi de l'aura colérique que dégageait l'autre loups.

Un reniflement méprisant avait répondu à cette invitation.

\- Je vais briser celui qui a causé la perte de mon grand ami Peter...

\- Je ne vous veux aucun mal, partez, avait grondé Derek.

\- C'est pas toi, c'est lui que je vais briser, avait-il dit en désignant Scott. Derek avait lancé un regard, très bref, à son compagnon, ses instincts prenant le pas sur ses habitudes... Il devait s'assurer que son âme soeur soudain noyée par la panique aille bien... Et son vis-à-vis avait profité de ce besoin naturel pour frapper. Frapper alors qu'il ne regardait pas, alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas...

Scott revoyait Peter Hale lui planter ses griffes dans la nuque pour lui imposer ses souvenirs, son vécu, sa souffrance, son point de vue, après avoir réussi à vaincre Derek et donc lui imposer sa dominance. Un halètement de panique lui échappa alors que son corps se tendait et qu'il tentait de faire un pas, d'avancer, pour s'assurer que son compagnon allait bien...

A peine eut-il fait un pas vers Derek, inconscient, qu'il se trouva face à l'autre lycanthrope qui grognait de façon menaçante, ses crocs sortis. Il voulut se reculer mais une poigne de fer se referma sur sa nuque alors que la voix de leur agresseur, plus animale qu'humaine, grondait :

\- Je vais te détruire pour la menace que tu es...

\- Attendez... Je...

\- Je vais te briser, misérable, pour avoir causé la perte de l'une des meutes les plus reconnues...

Paniquant , Scott tentait de se dégager,sentant les griffes de l'alpha entailler sa nuque, menaçant de s'y planter sans hésitation. Il frappa, mû par un instinct d'entretien réel... Il ne voulait pas que cet alpha inconnu, sans meute, sous-informé, soit une menace alors qu'il commençait seulement à dormir sans faire de cauchemars, alors qu'il commençait seulement à parvenir à se détacher de Derek lorsqu'il sortait... Il ne voulait pas revivre la peur qui lui broyait les entrailles lorsqu'il souhaitait se balader en forêt, lorsqu'il allait faire une course, lorsqu'il allait en cours...

Son poing rencontra la mâchoire de la menace,. Il avait espéré que le coups, bien que ridicule, fasse lâcher prise.. Or, sa misérable performance ne fit qu'accentuer la colère de son vis—à-vis qui poussa un grognement plus menaçant encore qui venait des tréfonds de de la gorge de l'alpha qui resserra sa prise, enfonçant indéniablement ses griffes dans sa nuque.

Dans un long hurlement de douleur, il s'effondra à terre , ses mains portées à sa nuque alors que sous ses eux se jouait la douleur, la marginalisation, la traque, de cet alpha qui avait vu les deux seuls membres de sa meute se faire tuer par des chasseurs... Puis une rumeur l'avait sorti de sa torpeur et douleur : la meute Hale semblait encore avoir une position importante dans sa région, dans son État...Et ce, malgré l'assassinat de presque tous ses membres dans un incendie ravageur huit ans plus tôt... Un long voyage avait résulté sur un amer constat : la famille s'était entre-déchirée... L'oncle, Peter Hale, alpha de son état, avait tué sa nièce, menace pour sa position... Puis son neveu, bêta de son état, avait, dans des circonstances brumeuses, tué son oncle... Et que disait la rumeur ? Qu'un simple bêta était le protégé de Derek Hale, que ce-dit protégé était convoité par l'oncle de ce dernier ! Bien sur, la rumeur chuchotait aussi que la mort de Laura Hale n'était pas un accident, que la mort de Laura Hale était un meurtre pur et simple alors que cette dernière cherchait à trouver un alpha inconnu qui empiétait sur le territoire de la meute Hale. Et son espoir, écrasé en quelques instants après des mois d'entretien de sa stabilité psychologique. Ainsi, sa visée de rejoindre la meute pour tenter une cohabitation entre deux alpha dans un seul État s'était muée en un devoir de détruire celui qui avait mené à ce déchirement au sein d'une des lus grandes meutes de l'histoire des lycans d'Amérique du Nord.

Les flashs, les visions, le laissèrent dans un état second, affalé à terre, le regard terne, son corps parcouru de légers tremblements diffus dus à la douleur, aussi bien physique que psychologique.. Il voyait, sans le comprendre, spectateur détaché de la réalité, Derek se relever dans un grondement sourd , les prunelles azur, les crocs sortis, se dressant face à l'alpha inconnu qui les avait attaqués. Il ferma les yeux alors que les deux alphas, entre homme et bête, se jetaient l'un sur l'autre dans un élan de violence pure et simple...Il ne réagit finalement que lorsque deux bras familiers le soulevèrent pour l'emporter, poussant un imperceptible soupir de soulagement en fermant les yeux pour cesser de lutter contre les abysses qui le tiraient vers l'inconscient sombre qu'il redoutait...

.

* * *

 **ALORS? Non, je ne force pas, je ne vois pas de quoit vous voulez parler...**

 **fin...**

 **définissez forcing puis...**

 **voilà...**

 **bref ...**


	4. one shot 4

**One shot 4**

Il se refusait de paniquer. Il n'avait jamais paniqué. Et il était toujours en vie... Toujours là... Mais là, devant lui, cet homme ne semblait pas partager cette vision positive de sa tendre vie. Même s'il avait connu de nombreux chapitres empreints de tristesse, il avait su y faire face avec détachement et relativisme... Or là... Là, entre ses mains, une fois de plus, il avait la vie de son meilleur ami. Celui qui l'avait plongé dans les galère les plus sombres de son existence. Celui qui l'avait suivi dans les embrouilles les plus déplaisantes de son existence... Dans les sorties les plus ahurissantes de ses sorties étranges et improbables...

\- Tu vas me donner son identifiant et son mot de passe afin que je le localise, répéta pour la troisième fois au moins de la demi-heure son vis-à-vis.

Stiles soupira. Son ami était un aimant à problèmes et lui en faisait trop souvent les frais...

\- Vous savez, Peter Hale m'a ordonné un jour la même chose... Et Derek l'a tué... Alors si j'étais vous, je reconsidérerais mon ordre... Enfin si vous...

\- LA FERME !

\- Et puis, qui vous dit que vous le trouverez en premier ? Vous savez, Derek a beau être nul en stratégie et en diversion, il est doué pour foncer dans le tas et être au bon endroit au mauvais moment alors...

\- JE T'AI DIT DE LA FERMER GAMIN !

\- Bon bah si je dois la fermer je la ferme. Vous êtes vachement contradictoire comme type, vous m'ordonnez de vous donner l'identifiant et le code de Scott, que je ne connais absolument pas, et un instant après, vous me demandez, aimablement, de la fermer... Alors il y a peut être Gollum et Sméagol qui discutent mais faut pas vous tirer dans les pieds si vous voyez ce que je veux dire...

Son interlocuteur le saisit par la nuque, plaquant son visage contre le clavier. Ça aussi, Peter l'avait fait, pensa avec un amusement un peu déplacé vu les circonstances, Stiles.

\- Ok ! Okayy ! Je vais le faire ! Quelle violence dans votre communauté, vraiment... grogna Stiles en se massant la mâchoire, laissant ses doigts pianoter sur le clavier, faisant comme si le regard qui était lancé par dessus son épaule et scrutait l' écran ne le dérangeaient pas...

Avec un sourire en coin, il entra l'identifiant puis le mot de passe et lança la recherche afin que le portable soit géolocalisé. Il entendit distinctement le grognement de surprise de son interlocuteur. Il émit un sourire sans joie. Que c'était plaisant parfois d'avoir un ami si simple..

\- Son identifiant... C'est Derek ?

\- Ouaip, répondit calmement Stiles alors que le champs de recherche s'amoindrissait lentement, au fil du chargement.

\- Et... Son mot de passe c'est Derek aussi ?

\- Ouaip.. C'est incroyable cette impression de déjà vu ! Un truc de folie. Je lui avais dit pourtant de changer cette habitude ridicule. Et...

\- Tu te fous de moi ? C'est vraiment ça ?

\- Bah... Ouais... Vous voulez toujours le trouver ? Parce que moi, à votre place, ce genre d'idiot, je m'en passerai, fit-il avec un brin de sagesse dans la voix. La bêtise est contagieuse vous savez.

Le portable fut trouvé. Il ouvrit la bouche pour arguer un peu plus mais un violent coups à la tête eut raison de lui. Son agresseur, grognant son mépris pour les adolescents amourachés, se retira avec l'adresse en mémoire. Il avait une âme sœur à trouver.


	5. one shot 5

**Hey !**

 **Avant tout... Disclaimer : Tout l'univers de Teen Wolf, dans sa complexité et sa dramaturgie sans pitié, appartient à Jeff Davis. Nothing is mine... Just the imagination.**

 **Me revoici donc avec un cinquième volet aux aventure de mon duo favori !**

 **Je pense que vous avez remarqué que je ne respecte pas vraiment le canon. J'espère que cela ne rend pas la lecture moins attrayante. Bien que cela doive en troubler plus d'un.**

 **En tout cas si vous avez envie de laisser votre avis, une suggestion, une idée, n'hésitez pas, à vos clavier !**

 **Ce os est plus long que les précédents, je manie l'univers avec plus d'aisance.**

 **Bonne lecture ,**

 **Sofia.**

 **ps : Guest : ce sont des one shot, alors le précédent restera sur sa fin ouverte, désolée ^^" Le centre du récit était la naïveté de Scott, pas sa galère.**

* * *

 **One shot 5**

-Qu'est ce que tu me caches, demanda Scott dans grognement agacé alors que Dereck fermait la porte de sa chambre d'hôpital.

\- Pourquoi crois-tu toujours que je te cache quelque chose? Demanda-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel, passant une main sur son visage.

\- Parce que tu ne cesses de me cacher des choses.

\- Moins tu en sais, mieux tu te porteras, répondit calmement Dereck en laissant ses doigts effleurer la blessure qui n'avait pas encore cicatrisé le long de sa joue.

\- Ce type qui m'a attaqué. Il disait te connaître.

Dereck soupira, comprenant qu'il ne parviendrait pas à lui faire entendre raison et le tenir loin de cette histoire. Il répondit :

\- Oui, on s'est rencontré à New York peu avant que je ne rejoigne Beacon Hill.

\- Il a dit que tu l'avais trahi... Pourquoi ?

\- Scott, c'est compliqué...

\- Plus compliqué que ton oncle qui a tué ta sœur, est mort et est revenu à la vie pour nous narguer de ses commentaires déplacés ?

\- Scott...

\- Je refuse d'être mis à l'écart.

\- Bon. Mais tu écoutes et tu te tais, compris ?

\- Promis !

\- Et tu dors une fois que j'ai finit, tes blessures auront besoin de toute la nuit pour cicatriser.

\- Ok...

\- Bien. Alors l'homme que tu as malencontreusement croisé se fait nommer Baron à Brooklyn. Il est un alpha qui s'amuse à transformer quiconque a une once de capacité physique pour tenir tête à son rival , Sophos, qui a une meute très importante dans l'île de Manhattan. Un peu comme des gangs qui se livrent un guerre de territoire, ils cherchent constamment à avoir plus de loups pour avoir plus de pouvoir pour avoir plus d'influence. Ils n'ont jamais été assez inconscients pour risquer de faire s'affronter tous leurs membres. Ce serait une catastrophe pour les loups garous du monde entier qui seraient traqués avec plus de ferveur par les chasseurs. Et un véritable génocide suivrait puisqu'une armée de chasseur se donnerait le devoir de nettoyer New York de ses lycans.

\- Pourquoi Baron serait venu ici te voir s'il a tant d'influence ?

\- Je t'ai demandé de ne pas m'interrompre...

\- Ah .. C'est vrai. J'ai rien dit, poursuis.

\- Bref... Baron me voulait pour former ses petits nouveaux, des voyous sans aptitudes spécifiques et à l'intelligence limitée. J'ai refusé. Cela ne pouvait mener qu'à une guerre civile lycanthrope plus violente encore. Il a prétendu que la mort de la plupart des membres de ma meute était ce qui me rendait soliaire mais pas fou... Donc il n'a pas été fort offensé.

\- Alors que...

\- Puis, peu après la mort de mon oncle, il m'a écrit pour me dire qu'en tant qu'alpha j'étais une menace pour lui. Sa meute m'accorde plus de respect et d'obéissance qu'à lui les nuits de pleines lunes.

\- Oh... On va dire que tu es le leader charismatique type ? Lança avec amusement Scott. Dereck leva les yeux au ciel, agacé et amusé.

\- Donc tant que je restais chez moi et lui chez lui, rien ne pouvait motiver un affrontement ou une attaque quelconque.

\- Jusqu'à ce que...

\- Jusqu'à ce qu'un de ses clébard se pointe ici, trouve ton odeur mêlée à la mienne et se dise : tiens... Une âme soeur ?

\- Nos odeurs ne sont pas liées, je ne me sens pas sur toi moi, sourcilla Scott, étonné.

\- Tu ne le ressentiras jamais, c'est normal.

\- Donc n'importe qui peut sentir...

\- En effet.

\- Heureusement que la population lycanthrope est limitée dans le coin... Je dois le raconter à Stiles, il sera super étonné de...

\- Je peux poursuivre mon récit, s'enquit poliment Dereck en croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine, un sourcil haussé.

\- Ah... Ouais, désolé.

\- Bon. Comme je disais, il a découvert que tu étais mon âme sœur, a transmis l'info à ce bâtard de Baron qui a décidé de se ramener avec ses meilleurs larbins.

\- Tu deviens dénigrant...

\- Je le serais moins une fois qu'ils seront mort.

\- C'est une manie chez toi de tuer les gens ?

\- Juste ceux qui me menacent et menacent les miens.

Scott se sentit rougir furieusement. Il demanda le suite de l'explication d'une petite voix qui fit sourire Dereck.

\- Ils t'ont capturé chez toi, quand tu dormais. J'ai juste senti ton cœur s'emballer puis plus rien. Les battements étaient trop faibles pour que je les perçoive...

Sa voix s'était teintée de douleur, ses mains serraient celles de son compagnon qui repensait à la violence du coups qui l'avait assommé.

\- Ton odeur a été facile à repérer. Je t'ai trouvé avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de songer à poser la main sur toi. Baron avait son misérable pied posé contre ta poitrine, écrasant ta cage thoracique avec lenteur. J'entendais le bruit de tes côtes qui se brisaient, l'une après l'autre... C'était insupportable.

\- C'est là que je me suis réveillé, comprit Scott qui revoyait le regard brillant de douleur et de rage pure de son compagnon alors qu'il gisait à terre, dans cet entrepôt, cet alpha blond vénitien lui broyant la cage thoracique alors que quatre autres loups grondaient dans la direction de Dereck.

\- Les larbins de Baron n'avaient aucune chance. J'étais plus lycan qu'humain à ce moment là. Le lien, l'instinct, me poussaient à une seule chose : te sortir de là.

\- Et Baron l'a compris...

\- Cette ordure l'a compris... C'est pour ça qu'il t'a traîné jusqu'à cette maudite fenêtre où il t'a redressé en te tenant par le visage, ses répugnants griffes s'enfonçant dans ta chair, faisant fi de ta douleur et de ton innocence pour te jeter dans le vide...

\- Tu sais que j'aurais survécu à cette chute. Tu sais que j'aurais guéri... Alors pourquoi...

\- Pourquoi j'ai bondi sans hésiter pour amortir ta chute en te protégeant de mon corps ? Pourquoi j'ai laissé Baron et ses larbins fuir pour te sauver ? Tu me poses vraiment la question, Scott ?

\- Oui... Je ne comprends pas. Ils vont revenir et seront une menace pour toi, tu le sais Dereck.

Ce dernier ne prêta aucune attention aux propos de son compagnon, écartant quelques mèches de ses doigts. Il souffla :

\- Une blessure d'alpha met plus de temps à cicatriser. Avec tes côtes dans un tel état, cette chute ne t'aurait peut être pas été fatale, mais tu serais resté dans le coma un bon mois pour te remettre. Ton corps n'aurait pas pu encaisser, je le savais à travers le lien. Et Baron le savait aussi...

\- Oh...

\- Je n'aurais pas supporté de te voir inerte, dans un lit d'hôpital , si longtemps... Je ne pouvais pas te laisser subir ça...

\- Oh...

Dereck soupira profondément, ennuyé par tant de sentimentalisme. Il tenta de ne pas rire en voyant le regard brillant de larmes contenues de son compagnon et le somma de dormir à présent, ce que le plus jeune ne discuta pas, pour une fois. Alors qu'il s'installait dans un siège dans l'optique de rester au chevet de son âme soeur tout au long de la nuit, même si l'infirmière venait tenter de le jeter de sa chambre d'hôpital, il entendit :

-Dereck ?

Il reporta son regard sur la personne qui avait rendu son quotidien moins terne, attendant qu'elle daigne poursuivre.

\- Je crois que je t'aime un petit peu plus.

\- Dors, idiot, grogna Dereck en levant les yeux au ciel.

.


	6. one shot 6

**Une scène de la troisième saison m'a inspirée... Donc j'ai écrit au lieu de lire l'analyse de l'individualisme de Demey... Ce qui n'est pas fort judicieux. MAIS BON... C'est fait.**

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

 **Sofia**

* * *

 **One shot 6**

Dans un claquement de porte, Scott s'éloignait de la maison insalubre, au cœur des bois, qui était fidèle à elle même au fin fond des bois. Il était blessé, profondément blessé, par les propos de Dereck. Mais il ne comptait pas laisser l'alpha tenter de lui expliquer quoi que ce soit. Il se lança à travers la forêt sans se retourner, l'obscurité de la nuit l'engloutissant.

Dans un grognement agacé Dereck s'était assis sur les marches de l'escalier. Il ne comprenait pas la réaction de son compagnon. Il lui avait demandé de se mettre à l'abri le temps que le groupe d'oméga qui avait investi leurs bois soit écarté. Il savait qu'un oméga seul était inoffensif, surtout face à un alpha. Et Scott était un alpha. Mais ils étaient six... Six omégas intenables qui avaient déjà attaqué leur meute deux fois. La première fois, ils avaient vandalisé la maison vide puis attaqués Isaac qui rentrait du lycée. Peter avait incité Dereck à ne pas se lancer dans une quête vengeresse. Il ne s'agissait là, selon lui, que de ridicules omégas qui avaient envie de se faire remarquer.

La menace d'une attaque imminente sur des membres éparpillés inquiétait Dereck mais amusait Peter. Ce dernier voyait là un bon moyen de booster la réactivité des membres de la petite meute.

\- En tant qu'alpha, tu es sensé les préparer au pire, avait commenté avec amusement Peter un peu plus tôt.

\- Le pire ce sont des chasseurs ou des alphas, pas des omégas assoiffés de sang. On évite les affrontements quand on le peut, la meute a assez subi, lui avait grondé Dereck.

\- Mais qui te dit que ces omégas ne vont pas s'en prendre à des innocents, avait protesté Scott, s'attirant un soupir d'exaspération de Peter et un grognement agacé de Dereck.

\- Le simple fait que tu sois mon âme sœur te met en danger, tu es une cible de choix pour eux. Alors tu ne vas pas foncer dans la gueule du loups pour quelques innocents potentiels, encore une fois !

\- Hé ! Pourquoi tu m'attaques ? Je te signale qu'ils ne peuvent pas savoir qui je suis !

\- Si, idiot ! A ton odeur !

\- Mon odeur ?

\- Oh, cher Scott, on peut sentir l'odeur d'un alpha très puissant autour de toi, mêlée à ton odeur. Tu empestes Dereck... avait roucoulé Peter en s'avançant lentement. Et cette odeur, prédominante, inciterait n'importe quel alpha, bêta ou oméga à tenter de l'effacer. Il avait pris le menton de Scott dans sa main en prononçant lentement ces derniers mots, s'attirant un grondement furieux de son alpha de neveu alors que le cœur du jeune Scott s'emballait.

\- Assez ,Peter !

\- Voilà, voilà, je m'éloigne avant que tu ne m'ouvre à nouveau la gorge, avait soupira l'ancien alpha en lâchant Scott qui s'était reculé d'instinct.

\- Pete a raison, malgré sa folie, avait soupiré Dereck en passant ses doigts sur la joue de son compagnon. Tu seras convoité par ces salopards et je ne veux pas que tu sois mis en danger.

\- Alors quoi ? Je dois rester caché jusqu'à la prochaine pleine lune, s'était emporté Scott.

\- Ce serait l'idéal ! A la pleine lune, les omégas ne sont pas plus puissants que des bêtas menés par un alpha en rogne, avait commenté Peter, souriant largement.

Dans un grognement de colère, Scott était parti alors que Isaac à la ^porte avait assisté à la fin de la discussion ( depuis la désinscription sordide de Peter) .

\- Il a fallu que tu le fasses fuir alors qu'il commençait à vouloir comprendre, grogna Dereck en lançant un regard furieux à Peter qui était assis sur un vieux meuble.

\- Eh bien, j'ai toujours eut peu d'intérêt pour les tournures de phrases vagues et obscures...

\- La ferme, Peter, siffla Dereck en allant s'asseoir sur l'escalier, sa tête entre ses mains, alors que Isaac, à l'entrée, ne savait trop où se mettre... Après une dizaine de minutes d'un silence gênant, il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais l''attention des trois loups garous fut attirée par un cri. Leur sens aux aguets , tous trois tendirent l'oreille avec une certaine inquiétude. Non... Ce n'était pas... Un long cri, brisé, à l'agoni, retentit une une fois de plus avant de s'éteindre dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

Sans attendre, sans se dire un mot, les trois lycans se lancèrent à travers la forêts dans une course folle. Entre troncs et buissons, leurs oreilles et leur odorat les guidant, ils parcouraient la distance qui les séparait de leur camarade qui avait hurlé. Un cri déchirant, brisé, à l'agoni... Ils refusaient de penser ce que cela pouvait signifier...

Ils arrivèrent à une clairière. Dereck s'arrêta, la poitrine gonflée de rage, ses émotions fortes faisant écho en Peter et Isaac qui fixaient avec une certaine colère quatre omégas qui maintenaient tant bien que mal Scott à terre alors qu'un autre tentait visiblement de l'enchaîner. Il avait le visage en sang, l'abdomen lacéré... Il s'était visiblement battu avec fureur vu les deux omégas qui gisaient plus loin, inconscients.

Sans crier gare, Dereck et Peter bondirent dans une vitesse qui fit halluciner Isaac. Il n'avait jamais vu le duo Hale si efficace, si coordonné... Pourtant, là, face à cette menace, ils semblaient parfaitement se compléter.

Quatre moururent sans comprendre leur erreur de s'en être pris à la meute Hale. Les deux autres avaient compris que leur monnaie d'échange était le gamin. Alors ils voulaient ruser...

\- En arrière, les Hales, sinon ce jeune louveteau va voir sa nuque se briser, avait sifflé l'un.

\- Et sa mort sera certaine.

\- Tandis que si vous vous écartez et nous laissez filer...

\- Nous vous dirons qui a ordonné sa mort...

\- Bien que son odeur soit exquise...

Un grognement sourd de Dereck les fit taire. Ils déglutirent, se lançant un regard incertain. Cette incertitude suffit à Scott pour frapper celui qui le tenait avant de plonger à l'abri, aussitôt couvert par Isaac qui s'était dressé devant lui alors que Dereck et Peter achevaient les omégas.

Les deux Hales scrutèrent l'obscurité, pour s'assurer que rien d'autre ne viendrait les menacer. Ils durent se tourner vers les deux plus jeunes à l'entente de l'exclamation inquiète de Isaac :

\- Dereck ! Peter ! Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec Scott !

Ils furent à ses côtés rapidement, à ses côtés, le voyant recroquevillé sur lui même, son bras serré contre sa poitrine. Doucement, mais fermement Dereck écarta son bras pour l'examiner. Il siffla de mécontentement en voyant une plaie se teinter lentement de noir, tout comme les veines entourant la blessure. La noirceur semblait se propager...

\- Qu'est ce qu'il a , demanda avec inquiétude Isaac.

\- De l'aconit. Ils en ont imbibé la blessure, grogna Dereck en le soulevant. Il faut le ramener chez le vétérinaire. Il a de quoi évacuer le produit.

\- Vous ne savez rien faire ici, fronça des sourcils, lançant un regard à chaque Hales.

\- On peut... commença Peter qui savait que son idée serait réfutée.

\- Il ne souffrira pas, gronda Dereck en se dirigeant vers la maison, où il comptait prendre sa voiture pour être plus rapide.

Derrière lui, Peter et Isaac suivirent en silence, n'accordant pas un regard au groupe d'omégas qui qui avait été massacré en quelques secondes.

Isaac grimpa à l'avnat, près de Dereck qui avait démarré, Scott affalé sur la banquette arrière. Le jeune loups garou lança un coups do'il inquiet à son ami convulsant puis posa son regard sur son alpha qui roulait bien trop vite pour que ce soit légal.

\- Alors... Toi et Scott... commença Isaac d'un voix hésitante. La lenteur du regard qui se posa sur lui le dissuada de poursuivre. Il aurait souri s'il n'était pas dans la voiture de Dereck, à portée de coups...

-Très bien, je comprends, ce n'est pas le moment... Il faut soigner Scott.

Dereck se concentra à nouveau sur la route, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas se tourner vers son compagnon qui gémissait sous l'effet du poison.

\- Je demanderai plus tard, conclut Issac.

-Un nouveau regard, plus acéré, plus significatif le fit déglutir. Il se tassa dans son siège, comme si le regard de son alpha pouvait le ratatiner avec tant de facilités...

\- Ou jamais... Ouais... Je crois que jamais c'est l'idéal...

\- C'est le mieux pour toi, grogna Dereck alors que sa voiture, dans un crissement de pneus, il s'arrêtait devant le lieu de travail de Scott d'où malgré l'écriteau fermé, le vétérinaire surgit, une ride inquiète barrant son front. Il pressa l'alpha d'entrer, son précieux fardeau dans ses bras, espérant ne pas agir trop tard.

C'est une demi-heure plus tard que Isaac, qui était resté dehors, incapable de supporter la tension qui rendait l'atmosphère palpable, que le vétérinaire sortit, la ride sur son front ayant disparu.

\- Alors ? Vous l'avez soigné, s'enquit-il.

\- Cela va de soi. Sinon notre alpha aurait déjà détruit mon précieux établissement tant la brisure d'un lien d'âme sœur et douloureux et remplit de rage... soupira le vétérinaire.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un va m'expliquer ces histoires d'âmes soeur, grogna avec agacement Isaac, une fois inquiétude passée. Il semblait être le seul à e pas être au cela l'agaçait. Il était certain que même Stiles en savait plus sur lui sur les loups garous que lui...

Le vétérinaire sembla amusé. Il lança :

\- Je pense qu'il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ne sais pas. Tu sauras en temps voulus. Sinon, ton alpha t'en aurait parlé.


	7. one shot 7

**Hey**

 **Voici un nouveau one shot qui sera un peu tendu . Le thème que je traite est le consentement. C'est un concept très débattu et très intéressant. Mais malheureusement, il a fallu qu'une polémique tombe à Bruxelles... Il a fallu un sondage pour montrer que finalement la question du consentement n'avait pas la même signification pour tous...**

 **Le consentement est un sujet de toute importance.**

 **Sofia**

* * *

Ses exigences étaient profondément injustes. Il le savait mais cette culpabilité qui lui enserrait le cœur n'était rien comparé à l'incompréhension qui faisait son quotidien. Rien ne pouvait expliquer la détresse qu'il ressentait en se sachant seul, en se sachant dépourvu de toute attache, de tout ce qui faisait la joie pure et simple d'un quotidien.

Assis au bord de cette vallée qu'il avait de si nombreuses fois franchie d'un bond, seul ou accompagné, pour admirer la lune dans toute sa splendeur, au sommet de la ville qui l'avait vu grandir, il soupira pour la énième fois.

Il l'avait frappé... Pas bien fort, pas méchamment, mais le fait était là : il l'avait frappé. Et il avait fui. Il avait quitté sa chambre sans penser à quoique ce soit sinon s'éloigner. Prendre des distances avec celui qui l'avait brusqué, avec ses questionnements, avec tout... Et cette fugue qui pouvait sembler stupide, enfantine, naïve, il l'avait faite avait hier soir... Il avait passé une nuit et une journée à errer dans les bois. Une nuit et une journée à se dissimuler pour broyer du noir en paix. Et c'était la seconde nuit qu'il passait à faire la sourde oreille quant aux hurlements des autres lycans. Ethan, Aiden, Isaac, Peter et Dereck le cherchaient. Il avait aussi senti la présence de Lydia et de Stiles dans le bois mais avait gardé ses distances. Il ne voulait pas leur faire face. Il ne voulait pas expliquer ce qui l'avait poussé à fuir. Il ne voulait pas voir leurs regards luire de douleur, d'empathie, de rage... Il avait déjà mené à tant de douleur. Tant d'erreurs de sa part avaient eut un impact sans précédent sur de nombreuses vies. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre cela une fois de plus.

Son regard levé vers la lune de trois quart, il poussa un nouveau soupir de désespoir.

\- Je ne lui fais pas confiance, grogna Isaac.

\- Je partage son avis, renifla Aiden.

\- Donc on ne lui fait pas confiance, souligna Stiles, son menton dans sa main droite, ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

\- Moi non plus, soupira Dereck.

\- Alors pourquoi on devrait l'écouter, grogna Ethan.

\- On n'était pas loin de le rattraper hier soir, argua Isaac.

\- Parce qu'il en sait plus que nous et que Scott restera insaisissable tant qu'il ne veut pas qu'on le trouve. Il faut comprendre ce qui le pousse à s'éloigner.

-Je ne l'aime pas, gronda Isaac.

-Personne ne l'aime, soupira Dereck.

\- Scott l'aime, commenta Ethan.

\- Cites moi une personne que Scott n'aime pas, s'exaspéra Dereck en lui lançant un regard noir.

\- Moi, sourit Peter.

\- Tu l'as mordu contre son gré, c'est légitime, commenta Isaac.

\- Et puis t'as essayé de le tuer et de tous nous tuer, argua Stiles.

\- C'est un argument qui se tient, acquiesça Peter avec un sourire en coin.

\- Mes amis, perdre ma meute et devenir un oméga a altéré quelques une de mes facultés mais il n'empêche que mon ouïe reste fort bien performante. De fait, si vous avez un quelconque souci avec moi, je vous prierai de me le dire en face.

Alex, le sujet de leur conversation venait d'entrer dans l'appartement de Dereck, un large sourire aux lèvres. Aucun des lycanthropes ne manqua l'odeur de sang qui émanait de lui. Il était blessé et cicatrisait lentement. Donc c'était une blessure d'alpha et, hormis Dereck, le seul alpha du coin était Scott...

On t'aime pas, maintenant tu la fermes et tu nous aides, ordonna l'alpha Hale, ses prunelles carmin repérant le blessure à l'épaule que l'autre tentait de dissimuler sous ses vêtements.

\- Quelle subtilité... Vous ne vous êtes pas demandé s'il ne fuyait pas votre humeur exécrable , demanda froidement Alex.

\- Puisque tu es la dernière personne qu'il a vue, nous espérions que tu nous expliquerais ce qu'il s'est passé, grogna Dereck, faisant abstraction de la provocation, sachant qu'il devait se focaliser sur ce qui avait poussé Scott à fuir et à les fuir eux, sa meute...Les jumeaux qui avaient rejoint la meute depuis peu supportaient très mal le recul de leur alpha. Ils avaient au fond d'eux mêmes la certitude que Scott avait besoin d'eux mais ne parvenaient pas à le rejoindre et cela les rendait nerveux, furieux.

\- Et si tu ne nous racontes rien, nous saurons trouver les informations qu'il nous faut, sourit avec amusement Peter en sortant se griffes pour les admirer avec une nonchalance inquiétante.

\- Vous me demandez mon aide ou me menacez là, gronda Alex.

\- PARLES ! Aboya Dereck, ses prunelles se teintant d'un rouge flamboyant alors que les autres, en écho à son éclat, grondaient de façon inquiétante.

\- Nous avons dîné ensemble, sa mère, Mélissa, travaillait tard... Il...Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce qu'on rejoigne se chambre. Nos baisers ont pris une tournure différente, nos caresses se faisaient plus appuyées... Il.. Il a paniqué, m'a blessé à l'épaule et a fui par la fenêtre, voilà, raconta Alex, la menace de cette meute l'inquiétant de plus en plus.

\- Il ment, grogna Isaac dont la respiration se faisait hachée, sa rage de ne pas savoir ce que cette ordure avait fait à Scott prenant le contrôle. Son cœur le dit : il ment !

\- Tu oses mentir face à des loups garous, voilà qui est prétentieux, commenta Stiles.

Alex amorça un geste vers la sortie mais il trouva les jumeaux sur son passage, leurs prunelles éclatantes luisant de menaces muettes.

\- Tu racontes ou je dois voir ce que tu nous caches, s'enquit d'une voix doucereuse Peter, un sourire narquois étirant la commissure de ses lèvres.

Alex le fixait avec défi. Dereck voulut s'avancer mais son oncle le retint, lui glissant :

\- Laisses moi voir, s'il te plaît... J'aimerais savoir à quoi m'en tenir lorsque tu sortiras de son esprit.

\- Fais vite, grogna Dereck. Les jumeaux maintinrent le menteur au sol, le défiant de tenter quoique ce soit. Peter, sachant son neveu d'une impatience impossible, planta sans hésitation ses griffes dans la nuque de Alex, petit ami de Scott depuis trois semaines.

Il assista à la fin du dîner, aux banalité échangées, à leur montée à l'étage. Pour l'instant : du banal. Puis vint la scène qui répondrait à toutes leurs question. L'échange de baisers, les caresses, la tournure nouvelle que ces échanges prenaient... Là, il n'avait pas menti. Mais il avait mentit sur une chose : la position de leur ami, leur alpha, leur protégé, dans cet épisode... Même lui, de son regard extérieur, voyait le jeune alpha se soustraire à l'insistance de son compagnon, s'éloigner de lui, lui soufflant qu'il ne voulait pas que ça aille plus loin, lui demandant de s'arrêter, de se maîtriser... Puis vint le geste déplacé de trop. Le loups en lui se sentit menacé, oppressé par la panique et l'incompréhension de l'adolescent : il frappa, éloignant la menace avant de filer par la fenêtre aussi vite que possible.

Peter sortit du souvenir, livide. Il venait d'assister à ce que lui, Dereck et Isaac avaient redouté depuis un moment : lorsque l'âme sœur prendrait conscience de son lien... Or, cela s'était déroulé dans une telle violence, un tel mépris du contact, qu'il se demandait dans quel état serait Scott lorsqu'ils le trouveraient. Car c'était indéniable : ils devaient le trouver au plus vite.

\- Qu'as-tu vu, demanda vivement Dereck, scrutant l'air sombre et inquiet de son oncle qui tentait de maîtriser ses battements de coeur qui trahissaient panique, colère, soif de sang...

\- Regardes, Dereck, par égard pour Scott, souffla son oncle.

Et de nouvelles griffes se plantèrent dans la nuque de Alex, toujours maintenu par les jumeaux, qu hurla de douleur.

C'est tremblant, impuissant, tentant de réagir dans un éclat du passé, que Dereck vit ce que Peter avait vu.

Lorsqu'il sortit de son esprit, il tremblait de rage, luttant pour ne pas se transformer complètement, pour ne pas céder à ses plus sombres pulsions sans avoir posé la question qui le brûlait :

\- Pourquoi avoir tenté de le forcer ?

Isaac pâlit, tout comme Stiles. Les jumeaux raffermissaient leur prise, faisant de leur mieux pour ne pas broyer ses épaules , un grondement sourd montant dans leur poitrine...

\- Parce qu'il s'est refusé à moi. Et parce que briser une âme sœur c'est briser sa moitié. Et la destruction des deux alphas de la meute m'aurait laissé le champs libre pour...

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase, un coups de griffe lui ayant arraché la gorge avant qu'il n'ait pu souiller plus encore le nom de leur ami. Dereck, la main droite couverte de sang, grogna :

\- Il faut trouver Scott, vite.

\- Il n'a pas...Dites moi que cet enfoiré n'a pas... soufflait Stiles, incapable de formuler son idée, une idée qui l'emplissait d'horreur.

\- Non, répondit Peter, car Dereck était déjà parti, suivi des jumeaux.

Soupirant profondément de soulagement, Stiles fonça à son véhicule, Isaac grimpant avec lui. Les autres avaient déjà filé à pieds, leur colère et leur besoin d'aider le jeune alpha les poussant à se hâter.

Recroquevillé sur lui même, le froid ayant finalement eut raison de lui, il tentait de ne pas s'endormir sur ces rochers, le regard levé vers le lune scintillante. Il ne portait que les lambeaux de son t-shirt et son pantalon, pieds nus... Son instinct, son loups, l'avaient fait fuir, s'éloigner, pour se protéger, pour se garder de la violence du monde... Il renifla. Il attrapait froid. Cela ne lui était encore jamais arrivé depuis la morsure. Il avait froid, se sentait fiévreux, se sentait vidé de toute énergie... Il se demanda s'il allait mourir de froid dans cette forêt, seul, victime de sa foi en l'humanité... Parce qu'il croyait que tout le monde méritait une seconde chance...

Un hurlement, long, perçant, profond, lui fit relever la tê y avait de la détresse, de la colère, de l'empathie dans ce hurlement. D'autres, chargés des même sentiments, firent écho au premier. Un faible sourire étira son visage fatigué. Sa meute serait toujours là pour lui, il le savait et pourtant... Pourtant il les avait fui. Il n'avait pas distingué les odeurs, il avait juste fui le monde...

Il se releva sur un coude, puisant dans tout ce qu'il lui restait comme forces. Il leva ses prunelles carmin vers la lune, comme pour la remercier de l'avoir veillé jusque là, puis tourna son regard vers la forêt sombre qui portait les odeurs et l'écho des hurlements des siens. Et il hurla. Brièvement, sa voix se cassant rapidement. Il retomba lentement sur le rocher, sa vision devenant trouble. Il resta conscient assez longtemps pour voir Dereck et Isaac surgir de la forêt, suivis des jumeaux et de Peter. Il s'autorisa enfin à s'endormir.

\- Est ce qu'il est blessé, s'enquit, anxieux, Isaac.

\- Non, physiquement il n'est pas blessé, bien qu'il soit presque en hypothermie, répondit Dereck dans un grognement en soulevant Scott pour lui enfiler sa propre veste.

\- Il faut l'emmener à son patron, souffla Aiden, inquiet de ce qu'ils avaient perçu dans le cri du jeune alpha : de la détresse.

\- Allez, on bouge, acquiesça Dereck, Scott solidement calé dans ses bras.

Leur arrivée au cabinet fut rapide et silencieuse. Ils avaient trouvé le patron de Scott qui les attendait avec anxiété. Nul ne fut autorisé à quitter la salle d'attente sinon Dereck qui refusait de lâcher son âme soeur enfin retrouvée.

Après avoir emballé Scott dans une couverture thermique, l'installant sur la table de soins, Dereck fut emmené au bureau du vétérinaire qui demanda avec gravité :

\- Que lui est-il arrivé ? Il était presque en hypothermie lorsque vous me l'avez amené !

\- Il a été agressé, répondit Dereck.

\- Quoi ? Scott ? Agressé ? Mais enfin, c'est ridicule, qui aurait pu ?

\- Son ancien petit ami ne semblait pas très en phase avec les termes consentements et respects de l'autre, grogna Dereck.

Le patron de Scott pâlit, son regard se portant instinctivement vers son protégé qui dormait, son corps retrouvant une température stable.

\- Deteck... Dites moi qu'il n'a pas... Que ce garçon innocent n'a pas...

\- Le loups l'a sauvé en attaquant. Il ne s'est rien passé d'irréversible.

\- Seigneur, merci, s'autorisa à expirer l'homme basané, une main sur son coeur.

L'instinct prime toujours sur le côté humain, surtout quand le lycan sent être en danger, commenta Dereck.

\- Mais pour ce qui est du psychologique, nous devrons attendre son réveil pour...

Ils furent interrompus par de grands cris venant de la pièce voisine.

\- NON ! NON ! LAISSES MOI ! S'IL TE PLAIT ! S'IL TE PLAIT !

Dereck bondit hors du bureau, prêt à faire face à n'importe quoi, remarquant à peine la meute qui avait envahi la pièce, griffes et crocs sortis. Quelle fut leur tristesse de voir leur ami s'entortiller dans sa couverture, la panique ayant raison de lui, bataillant dans son sommeil contre un souvenir cuisant.

Dereck saisit rapidement Scott par les épaules afin de l'immobiliser, de peur qu'il ne se blesse ou blesse quelqu'un. Cela fit paniquer de plus belle l'adolescent qui, immobilisé, pleurait à présent, sa voix brisée par ses cris :

\- S'il te plaît... Laisses moi... Dereck... A l'aide.. Aides moi...

Le berçant contre son torse, l'alpha Hale sentit son cœur se fendre à l'entente de ces suppliques. Il aurait donné cher pour avoir été là ce soir là et arraché son protégé des griffes de l'autre immonde créature... Il chuchotait :

\- Je suis là, Scott, je ne pars pas. Ce n'est qu'un rêve. Juste un rêve...

Le vétérinaire assistait avec fascination au retour au calme de son protégé, se détendant dans les bras de Dereck Hale, les autres lycanthropes de la meute formant u arc de cercle protecteur, et inconscient, devant les deux alphas. Rares étaient les occasions où une meute faisait face à ce genre de crise face à un regard extérieur. Il savait qu'il assistait à une scène exceptionnelle. Seul Stiles se tenait plus loin, ne sachant visiblement où se mettre, gardant son regard inquiet braqué sur son meilleur ami qui se rendormait, l'air moins torturé.


	8. one shot 8

**Deux en deux jours, je m'étonne parfois...**

 **En vrai, l'émotion dans le commentaire de ma SEULE REVIEWER QUI EST LA MEILLEURE m'a motivée.**

 **A : Je suis ravie que mon dernier one shot ait suscité tant d'émotion. J'avais vraint qu'il ne suscite cette colère habituelle qu'on me jete au nez en mode : ARRETE DE FAIRE SOUFFRIR LES PERSONNAGES WSH !**

 **Personne n'a blâmé JK Rowlong pour avoir tué Geoges et laissé Fred le pleurer... MÉDITEZ !**

 **( Moi je l'ai blâmé parce que les jumeaux dans toutes les fictions sont toujours SÉPARÉS !)**

 **bref, voici un nouvel opus à ma série de O.S.**

 **Ici, le sujet traité est la _culpabilité et l'impuissance_. Bonne lecture. **

**Sofia.**

* * *

Stiles était en panique. Ils étaient en cours lorsque Scott était parti, prétextant un besoin pressant de se soulager. Il savait que son ami , son meilleur mai, ne s'était pas remis de ses blessures. Il avait vu le sang tâcher son t-shirt noir . Il savait que cette plaie, profonde, faite par un alpha, mettrait plus de temps à guérir. Il savait aussi que Scott s'en voulait terriblement. Ils avaient déjà vécu ce genre d'embarras mais là , Stiles était vraiment inquiet. Voilà une dizaine de minutes que Scott était sorti. Et il avait reçu un sms de Cora qui demandait des nouvelles de l'adolescent. De plus, dans ce maudit sms, leur camarade de galère lui disait que Dereck, revenu à lui, demandait après son protégé... Aussi Stiles qui ne savait pas mentir avait expliqué en deux trois sms que son meilleur ami avait décidé de disparaître aux toilettes alors que lui tentait de s'éclipser du cours ...

\- Monsieur Stilinski, ce n'est pas en gardant le nez dans votre écran que vous me ferez céder à vos caprices. Vous attendrez le retour de monsieur McCall avant de vous rendre aux toilettes.

La voix criarde et vachement agaçante de leur professeur fit grogner Stiles :

\- Vous savez, je ne pense pas que vous saurez faire face à la colère de Dereck s'il trouve son âme sœur faisant une petite hémorragie au wc...

\- Pardon ? Je n'ai rien compris à vos marmonnages enfantins.

Plusieurs gloussèrent. Sauf Isaac qui posait un regard acéré sur Stiles, visiblement inconscient de la gravité de l'étendue des blessures de leur ami commun et du protégé de la meute.

\- Je prendrai votre silence pour...

Il fut interrompu par Isaac qui quittait le local en courant, suivi quelques secondes plus tard par Stiles. Le professeur aboya à ses élèves de revenir. Seul le claquement de la porte lui répondit. Les autres étudiants tentaient de ne pas croiser le regard de leur professeur. Ils fixaient leurs livres, le tableau... Le rouge qui avait teinté ses oreilles , seul signe de son irritation, était ignoré de tous.

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça, hurla Stiles alors qu'ils couraient.

\- Fait quoi ?

\- Quitté la classe en courant comme un dératé !

\- Mon instinct. Et toi ?

\- Je cours comme un dératé parce que tu cours comme un dératé, abruti !

\- Je sens le sang de Scott, grogna Isaac alors qu'ils prenaient un virage, changeant de couloir.

\- De.. QUOI ? ET TU COMPTAIS ME PARTAGER CE DÉTAIL QUAND EN FAIT ?

Sans hésitation aucune, Isaac enfonça la porte des toilettes pour trouver Scott, son t-shirt jeté sur le côté, le carrelage imbibé de sang. Il était d'une pâleur maladive, ses plaies à vif...

\- Scott ! Mon Dieu ! SCOTT ! Hurla Stiles en tentant de se précipiter vers son ami.

Isaac l'écarta, d'un geste brusque, Son instinct le poussait à protéger son alpha. Et son alpha était lié à son âme sœur qui gisait à terre... Il devait le ramener à Dereck au plus vite. Il devait...

\- Faut l'emporter ! Gronda Isaac en soulevant le corps inerte et froid de Scott.

\- Ma voiture, s'exclama Stiles en se précipitant vers le parking, suivi du loups garou portant son ami.

Arrivés au véhicule, c'est sans hésitation qu'il se dirigea vers l'appartement occupé par Dereck et sa meute depuis l'arrivée de la meute d'alphas dans la ville. Ce même appartement où deux jours avants ils avaient été sauvagement attaqués.

Alors qu'il roulait, Isaac à l'arrière tentait de compresser les blessures de Scott toujours inconscient.

\- Pourquoi ses blessures nous font encore ça, grognait Isaac avec agacement.

\- Il s'en veut. Pour l'autre fois. Il croit Dereck entre la vie et la mort à cause de lui.

\- Mais Dereck va bien !

\- Je sais, et je crois qu'il le sait, mais étant âmes sœurs, il s'en veut d'avoir plongé sa moitié dans un tel état, même si ça a duré une minute.

\- C'est ridicule voyons, personne ne pouvait...

\- On parle de Scott et de son complexe du héros, je pense que le terme ridicule est un peu trop faible, non ?

\- Ce n'est pas de sa faute s'il a été suivi par des mercenaires ! Pas non plus de sa faute si ces maudits rapaces ont attaqué alors que tous dormaient ! Personne ne pouvait prévoir que...

Isaac s'interrompit soudain, comme s'il allait divulguer un secret, un détail à ne pas laisser échapper, une chose que la meute seule savait...

\- Quoi, demanda Stiles, sachant que ce silence cachait quelque chose. Tu caches quoi, Isaac ? Réponds moi ! Il n'a voulu presque rien me dire, sinon que vous avez été attaqués dans la nuit et que Dereck a été grièvement blessé !

\- Je ne peux pas... Je ne peux pas trahir mon alpha... grogna Isaac qui berçait Scott lentement, une main compressant sa plaie, un bras passé sous ses épaules pour le garder contre lui, loin du monde, loin de la folie du monde...

\- Isaac... C'est pas de la trahison puisque je suis de la meute de Scott donc de la votre donc membre non lycantrophié de la meute... Fin tu vois quoi.. tenta de le raisonner Stiles alors qu'ils arrivaient au centre ville, toujours à vive allure.

\- Le groupe de mercenaires qui ont attaqués... Il y avait deux alphas ayant décimé leurs meutes, un vampire et quatre chasseurs anciennement affiliés à ce fou de Gérard sous l'époque de Talia Hale. L'un des alphas a...

\- Oui, l'encouragea avec le moins d'impatience possible Stiles qui faisait de son mieux pour rester concentré sur la route.

\- Il a ressenti l'odeur particulière dégagée par l'âme soeur d'un alpha.

\- Mais Scott est un alpha, non ?

\- Oui mais il ne veut être au dessus de personne, grogna Isaac, agacé d'être interrompu.

\- Ok ok, calmes... Poursuis !

\- Et n'importe quel lycan qui a été élevé par des lycans sait que briser une âme soeur revient à briser sa moitié.

\- Oh...

\- Dereck est infaillible au corps à corps. Trop fort pour la majorité pour ne pas dire presque tous... Ils l'ont compris rapidement, lorsque la vitesse vampirique n'a pas suffit à le ralentir...

\- Comment on brise une âme soeur ? En la tuant ?

\- Ce serait trop simple... Il faut la souiller.

\- La souiller... Stiles fronça des sourcils, ne comprenant pas. Il ouvrit et ferma la bouche à plusieurs reprises avant de froncer plus encore les sourcils, hésitant. Il refusait de penser à cela. Son presque frère... Il aurait failli être...

\- Dis moi qu'ils n'ont pas...

\- Peter et Dereck sont intervenus juste à temps pour éviter le pire, le renseigna Isaac qui berçait toujours Scott avec automatisme, comme pour le rassurer inconsciemment.

Un profond soupir échappa à Stiles qui fonçait toujours à travers le centre ville pour rejoindre l'immeuble au plus vite. Ils n'étaient plus très loin.

\- Mais voir Scott presque inconscient à terre, son flanc gauche tailladé , ses vêtement en lambeaux, a rappelé à Dereck son premier amour mort dans ses bras. Son impuissance de l'époque l'a figé l'espace d'une demi-seconde. Et s'il n'avait pas été assez rapide, une fois de plus, comment cela se serait finit ? Comment aurait-il trouvé Scott ? Comment Scott se serait remis d'un tel traumatisme ?

Stiles retenait son souffle. L'immeuble était au bout de la rue et il voyait deux silhouettes sombres fondre vers son véhicule.

\- C'est là qu'il a été blessé. Et Scott pense avoir distrait Dereck en n'ayant pas tenu face à deux alphas sanguinaires et aux idées glauques... comprit Stiles en stoppant sa voiture alors que les deux formes qui n'étaient autres que les deux Hales arrivaient. La portière passager fut ouverte à volée, faisant grogner Stiles malgré lui.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé, s'exclama avec colère Dereck en soulevant son compagnon, l'ôtant des bras de Isaac.

\- Une fois de plus, il s'empêche de cicatriser, inconsciemment, expliqua Stiles en sortant de son véhicule,suivant les trois lycans qui se dirigeaient vers les porte à grands pas.

\- Une fois de plus, grogna Dereck, se tournant lentement vers .

\- Longue histoire. Il faut lui faire comprendre qu'il n'est pas en tort, que tu vas bien, Dereck, pour qu'il puisse trouver une raison de guérir... De se régénérer.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, tous étaient installés dans l'appartement, qui sur le canapé, qui sur l'appui de fenêtre... Seul Dereck était resté au chevet de Scott, lui tenant la main, sourcils froncés d'inquiétude, le visage sombre.

\- Au moins, à son réveil, il saura que tu es en forme, commenta avec amusement Peter.

\- On se passera de votre sarcasme, soupira Isaac.

\- Ma subtilité est une beauté dont tu ne peux pas te passer, cher ami, s'amusa Peter.

\- La ferme vous deux, grogna Dereck.

\- D'un vulgaire, soupira son oncle.

Le regard de son neveu se posa sur lui, luisant d'une colère de glace. Il siffla :

\- J'ai dit : la ferme.

Le silence qui s'imposa alors au lieu n'était en rien, ou presque, du à l'ordre de l'alpha mais à l'inspiration, plus profonde, qu'avait pris Scott, faisant se tourner vers lui tous les regard des lycans. Dans un gémissement qui semblait imperceptible mais qui inquiéta les loups, il ouvrit les yeux, sourcils froncés. Son regard tomba presque aussitôt sur celui de son compagnon qui le fixait avec une inquiétude mêlée d'incertitude.

\- Dereck... Tu vas mieux, souffla-t-il, un mince sourire étirant son visage cerné.

\- Bien sur que je vais mieux, soupira lentement l'alpha.

\- Je suis désolé, à cause de moi...

\- Tu n'as aucun blâme à te faire, Scott, l'interrompit sévèrement mais doucement Dereck. Aucun, tu m'entends ? Je suis le seul en tort. Je n'aurais pas du te quitter des yeux... J'aurais du être près de toi.

Souriant à l'entente de cette phrase, Scott se rendormit, plus serein.


End file.
